Con Tu Mejor Amiga
by ShionSeverely
Summary: Esta vez no voy a maldecirte, lo que voy a decirte va a cobrarme tu engaño. Pensabas que tú me vendabas los ojos y me desnudaba con otra a mi antojo Quien es al inocente a quien hacen tonta, Pues yo te ponía los cuernos con otra, A quien le jugaban el dedo en la boca a quien le veían la cara de idiota, Cuando tú te ibas también te mentía Pues yo te engañaba Con Tu Mejor Amiga.
1. Chapter 1

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Feliz Noche Buena y Feliz Navidad**_ les desea su amiga Shion&Severely.

_**Con Tu Mejor Amiga**_

Quinn y Santana eran una pareja que llevaban 3 años de relación, las cosas estaban bien entre ellas, eso era lo que la gente veía, porque en realidad su relación ya estaba desgastada y se debía a las constantes infidelidades de la latina.

Santana creía que Quinn siempre iba estar con ella, que no la dejaría por las cosas que hacía, la rubia sabía que Santana la engañaba y era por eso de las peleas.

Quinn estaba harta de las infidelidades de latina, se sentía una estúpida por estar cegada por ella, sabía que Santana pensaba que no se daba cuenta de eso, pero en realidad nuestra rubia estaba al corriente de todos sus pasos, pero había algo que la latina no se esperaba que pasara.

Los amigos en común de la latina y la rubia habían organizado una reunión y todos estaban platicando muy animadamente, nadie se daba cuenta de que dos personas cruzaban miradas y se sonreían con ternura, y menos la latina que estaba más ocupada contestando los mensajes que le llegaba.

La fiesta estaba muy bien ambientada, la música era buena por lo que todos estaban disfrutándola, dos personas habían desaparecido de la fiesta y nadie se había dado cuenta.

–**Ummm… no sabes cómo me encanta hacerte el amor**-le susurraba en la oreja

–**Lo mismo que me encanta a mí-**acariciaba la espalda desnuda de la chica que yacía encima de ella carente de ninguna prenda **–Debemos regresar-**hablo la chica debajo del otro cuerpo

–**Es verdad-**se levantó de encima, las chicas se vistieron entre besos y caricias.

Las dos salieron del cuarto tratando que nadie las viera salir de ahí, una vez que ya estaban cada quien en su lugar, y que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de su pequeña escapada respiraron normal, y cuando cruzaron miradas no pudieron evitar recordar lo pasado hace unos momentos.

Una rubia se encontraba sentada en el sillón, en donde momentos antes estaba sentada su novia, sintió algo sonar y vibrar a su lado cuando la bajo la vista se dio cuenta de que se trataba del celular de su novia.

La rubia lo tomo y se dio cuenta que habían llamadas perdidas de una tal Brittany, reviso y se encontró con mensajes de su novia hacia la otra chica y viceversa, siguió revisando y se encontró con fotos de Santana con otra chica, una rubia ojos azules, esta vez no sintió la ira acumularse en su interior, esta vez no sintió absolutamente nada.

Volvió a dejar el teléfono en su lugar y los minutos sintió como la latina se sentaba a su lado, de reojo vio como revisaba el teléfono y escucho llegarle un mensaje, al instante vio como se le formaba una sonrisa en la cara, Santana dejo el teléfono y se voltio a ver a la rubia.

_Habla te escucho de nuevo,_

_Sé que lo que vas a decirme, _

_Sé que vas a mentirme sin rodeos _

_Eres tan predecible y a la vez insensible._

La latina miraba a la rubia para decirle otra de sus mentiras, pero esta vez no le saldría nada bien.

–**Quinn me tengo que ir, un cliente me necesita y tengo que estar con el-**le mentía, al rubia sonrió no creyéndose nada

–**Sí, tú me crees tan tonta ¿verdad?-**le dice

– **¿De qué hablas?-**pregunta

– **¿De qué hablo?-**le mira

_Juras que me tomas el pelo,_

_Que otra vez me creído yo tu cuento,_

_Descubrí sus llamadas perdidas sus mensajes de texto y sus fotografías,_

_Esta vez no voy a maldecirte,_

_O que voy a decirte va cobrarme tu engaño. _

La latina tenía el presentimiento que la rubia estaba la tanto de este nuevo engaño, por lo que la miro.

–**Sí, ¿de qué hablas?-**le pregunto

–**esta vez no voy a gritar ni a insultar**-dijo mirándola seria **–no soy tonta Santana-**le miro **–crees que no se de las llamadas perdidas, los mensajes de texto y las fotografías de esa tal Britt**-le acusa

–**Quinn…-**intenta

–**Nada santana…-**la calla para ese entonces la música se ha detenido y todos están viendo la pelea y más unos ojos color chocolate que no sabe con exactitud que sentir

_Pensabas que tú me vendabas los ojos _

_Y me desnudaba con otra a mi antojo, _

_Quien es al inocente a quien hacen tonta, _

_Pues yo te ponía los cuernos con otra, _

_A quien le jugaban el dedo en la boca a quien le veían la cara de idiota, _

_Cuando tú te ibas también te mentía _

_Pues yo te engañaba con tu mejor amiga._

La rubia estaba por confesarle a su novia su secreto, pero lo hacía porque ya no podía seguir con esa relación, una que era solo de mentiras, porque por ella ya nos sentía nada.

–**Bueno…-**le miro **–es hora que te sea sincera-**la latina le miro **–creías que me tenías ciega, pues entérate que me desnudaba con otra a mi antojo, a ver Santana quien es la inocente ahora, a quien hacen tonta ¿eh?-**la latina se quedó con la boca abierta

–**me… me…-**no podía decir nada, todas las personas murmuraban entre ellas, una chica abría grandemente los ojos por lo que se avecinaba

–**a quien crees que le jugaban el dedo en la boca, si Santana a ti te veía la cara de idiota-**la latina estaba que empezaba enfurecer por la declaración **–pues Santana déjame decirte que yo también te mentía cuando te ibas, porque yo te engañaba con tu mejor amiga-**confeso y en eso su mirada se encontró con la chocolate **–así es Santana, te engaño con Rachel-**le miro, latina busco a la morena que estaba prácticamente en shock por lo declarado

– **¡Maldita traidora!-**escupió e intento ir hacia ella con intensión de golpearla

–**ni te atrevas Santana, no tienes derecho a reclamar nada cuando tú, has sido la primera en faltar a esta relación, no fue una vez, si no fueron muchas, y yo te perdonaba, pero ahora ya no puedo, porque ahora mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona, asi que está aquí llegamos, no voy a negar que viví muchos momentos hermosos contigo pero eso se acabó**-le miro, la latina bajaba la cabeza **–esa chica con la que sales Santana, se ve que es buena, no juegues con ella como lo hiciste conmigo, nadie se merece eso, y por último se feliz…-**dijo antes de alejarse de la latina, que dejaba salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

Todos estaban mudos ante lo que acaba de acontecer, la rubia camino hacia donde estaba la morena, que a un no salía de la impresión por lo que había pasado.

–**Vamos Rach**-le tendió la mano **–ya nada nos impide estar juntas-**le sonrió, y la morena tomo su mano **–no era la forma que tenía pensado, pero ya está hecho-**la morena sonrió

Las dos chicas salieron de la casa y se subieron al coche de la rubia, las dos chicas iban sonriendo, la rubia arranco y ese era el inicio de una relación sin mentiras y sin engaños.

–**te amo-**chillo la morena

–**Yo también te amo**-le correspondió la rubia

Las dos emprendieron un viaje de no retorno hacia una relación más seria, un viaje a otra etapa en su vida.

**N2:**

Este el one-shot que había dicho, espero que sea de su agrado, la verdad es que no se so les vaya a gustar, espero que sí, asi que espero algún comentario sea bueno o malo.

¡Nos vemos!

_**Shion&Severely: 3**_


	2. Chapter 2: Años Despues

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Feliz Año Nuevo **_ les desea su amiga Shion&Severely, y porque lo pedido es deuda, les dejo con un regalo un segundo capítulo de esta pequeña historia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Con Tu Mejor Amiga<strong>_

_**Años después**_

Los años pasaron desde el dia que Quinn rompiera con Santana, las cosas entre Rachel y ella no fueron fáciles, y más porque amigos en común con la latina las tachaban de traicioneras, aunque sabían que Santana era una santa, pero también estaban conscientes que no era la manera de hacerle pagar.

Pero con el tiempo esos amigos se calmaron y la relación de las dos chicas siguió bien, hasta que dos años después decidieron contraer matrimonio y así lo hicieron se casaron y desde eso las cosas están mejor que nunca.

Si de la boda habían ya pasado 18 años, ¿sí? Bueno sacando al cuanta llevaban ya 21 años estando juntas, 20 de ser novias oficiales y 18 de haberse casado, después de un año de casarse decidieron tener un bebe, ya si es como Elizabeth Fabray-Berry llego a su vida.

Y es por ella que las dos mujeres se encontraban en la cocina preparando la cena, ya que su hija de 17 años por primera vez llevaría a cenar a su novia, sabían que su hija Beth o Eli como quieran llamarle, estaba realmente enamorada, porque des las tres novias que ha tenido era a la primera que llevaría a la casa y con todo y padres, lo que les hacía ver que las cosas iban en serio.

Las Faberry no conocían a la susodicha en persona pero Beth les había contado toda acerca de ella, eso si ella nunca se imaginarían de quien era hija al chica, y esa misma noche lo descubrirían.

– **¿Cómo crees que sea?-**preguntaba la morena a su esposa

–**no tengo la menor idea, pero si quieres le preguntamos a Michele ella debe saber cómo es la novia de su hermana-**le miro, mientras terminaba el puré de papa

–**no, mejor hay que esperar, no recuerda que la curiosidad mato al gato-**sonrió

–**Cierto-**ella negó con la cabeza

Siguieron cocinando hasta que sintieron como a las dos le abrazaban los pies, por lo que casi pegan un grito, bajaron la mirada y se encontraron con dos pequeñas apresando sus piernas, la rubia dejo lo que hacía para agacharse y tomar a la pequeña en brazos

–**Enana ¿Qué haces?-**le llenaba la carita de besos, y la morena hacia lo mismo con la otra

– **¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?-**pregunto al morena

–**Yo las trajes-**entro una morenita de 15 años

–**Michele sabes que ellas no deben entrar a la cocina-**le regaño a su hija la morena

–**Lo se mama, pero yo las estaba vigilando-**le respondido

–**Lo puedo notar**-le serio su madre rubia **–llévate a Alice y Elise a jugar en la sal y ve que no se ensucien que tu hermana y las vistió para la cena-**le pido

–**Está bien-**le sonrió y tomo a Elise de los brazos de su morena madre y tomo de la mano a la pequeña Alice para llevarlas fuera de la cocina.

Una vez que las tres niñas se fueron ella volvieron a lo suyo, después de media hora terminaron, y se dirigieron a su cuarto para darse un merecido baño para cambiarse y esperar la hora en que llegarían los padres y al novia de su hija.

Una hora después las dos mujeres estaban ya listas así que bajaron a la sal donde su hija mediana y su gemelas esperaban que Beth bajara, se sentaron y empezaron a jugar con sus gemelas, la rubia hija no se hizo esperar bajo con un hermoso vestido de color blanco que le sentaba de maravilla, su hermoso cabello rubia y sus ojos chocolate.

–**Estas hermosa Beth-**le dijo su morena madre

– **¿De verdad?-**pregunto

–**Sí, estás realmente preciosa-**le confirmo su madre rubia

Se sentaron para platicar y para que Beth les platicara un poco a acerca de us novia no querían quedar mal con los padres de esta con la misma, después de estar por 20 minutos el timbre sonó, por lo que la misma rubia hija fue la que se levantó abrir.

Al hacerlo se encontró con su latina novia que le sonrió, y detrás de esta sus madres una latina y una rubia ojos azules iguales que la de al chica.

–**buenas noches-**saludo la novia con una sonrisa

–**buenas noches Alexz-**le sonrió a su novia

–**buenas noches Elizabeth-**saludo la latina

–**buenas noches señora López**-le sonrió

–**Nada de señora dime Santana-**le pidió

–**ok, Santana, pero también llámame Beth-**le pidió

–**Por mí no hay problema**-le dijo

–**Buenas noches Beth-**le sonrió la ojiazul

–**un gusto seño…-**no termino porque fue interrumpida

–**nada de señora cariño, dime Brittany que seremos familia-**le sonrió a lo que la rubia se sonrojo

–**pasen, por favor-**les dijo, Beth tomo la mano de su novia y las entrelazo y así camino seguida de sus ahora suegras hasta la sala donde sus madres.

Las cuatro caminaron hasta la sala, sus madres estaban de espaldas por lo que no las veían venir.

–**Mamas**-les llamo, las dos mujeres se levantaron y voltearon a ver a las recién llegas pero su ojos se abrieron como platos al igual el de las otras dos.

–**Santana-**dijo Q

–**Quinn, Rachel-**las miraba sorprendida

– **¿Se conocen?-**preguntaron Beth y Alexz al mismo tiempo

–**ehhh… si…. Fue hace tiempo-**les trato de sonreír Quinn

–**Sí, bastante tiempo-**corroboro la latina con una mueca en lugar de sonrisa

La verdad es que ninguna se esperaban que se volverían encontrar de ese modo, y menos que su hijas fueran pareja, para dejar el incómodo momento pasaron al comedor para cenar, la cena paso sin problemas hablando de remas triviales y no volviendo hablar de nada que se relacionara como se conocieron.

La cena termino y las dos novias se disculparon para que Beth le enseñara la casa a la chica, mientras Michele se llevó a su hermanitas a costarlas a su cuarto ya que ellas dos estaban completamente dormidas, dejando asi a las mayores solas.

–**Así que… ¿siguen juntas?**-pregunto la latina

–**si… Santana… nosotras no volvimos hablar desde ese dia… creo que es momento que nosotras nos disculpemos por haberte lastimado de esa manera y traicionar tu confianza-**hablo la morena

–**no tengo nada que perdonar, no niego que doliera porque eres mi mejor amiga Rachel, pero eso ya es pasado además yo le hacía lo mismo Quinn siempre y ella me lo perdono, por eso yo también deberia pedirte perdón Quinn por mi comportamiento, no te lo merecías pero no lo comprendí hasta que tú me hiciste lo mismo, es por eso que no hay que perdonar nada-**les sonrió **–ustedes son felices y yo lo soy con esta hermosa mujer**-les mostro esposa

Después de esa pequeña platica las cosas fluyeron con normalidad, Santana les conto que hizo después de que ellas le dijeran que estaban juntas, les dijo que se fue un tiempo a Boston, cuando regreso busco a Britt con la intensión de decirle al verdad, pero esta le sorprendió diciendo que ya lo sabia y desde ese instante empezaron una relación formal, y 4 años después se casaron cuando sus pequeñas Valeria Alexandra y Valkiria Noami ya tenían 2 años, si las chicas habían tenido gemelas, le contaron que Valkiria estaba por llegar a buscarlas ya que la chica tenia entrenamiento de soccer y no podía ir a cenar.

Las Faberry les platicaron que su relación no fue fácil ya que amigos en común las tachaban de traicioneras, pero lo superaron y se casaron y un año después tuvieron a Elizabeth, y cuando esta tenía 2 años tuvieron a Michele y hace tres tuvieron a las gemelas Alice y Elise, les contaron que no esperaban encontrarlas de esta manera, y menos que fuerana ser familia en estas condiciones, reían por las anécdotas contadas.

Beth y Alexz regresaron y se unieron en la plática, al igual que Michele que regreso y todas platicaban cuando el timbre sonó, y Michele por ser la que más estaba cerca ella fue abrir, y su boca se abrió a no más poder cuando vio a la latina que estaba parada ahí, con el uniforme de futbol llena de lodo y sudor.

–**Buenas noches-**saludo **–soy Valkiria vine por mis madres-**dijo con una sonrisa

–**Ehhh… si yo soy Michele-**trago grueso **–pasa, pasa-**le dijo nerviosa

–**Gracias-**entro a la casa y la podre morena respiraba fuertemente, que era lo que había sentido.

Cuando llego a la sala vio que todos estaban platicando y ella trataba de no mirar a la chica recién llegada para evitar sonrojarse, después de media hora más de platica las López-Pierce pasaron a retirarse, Beth se despido de su novia, las Faberry de sus ahora amigas, y bueno… Michele se hizo la despistada, y trato de irse de ahí sin despedirse de la gemela de la novia de su hermana, por lo que fue hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua para cuando regresara ya se habrían ido, lo que no se esperaba es que Valkiria la siguiera.

– **¿Por qué huyes de mí?-**pregunto acercándose a donde estaba la chica

– **¡Ahh!-**pego un gritito **–me asustaste**-se tomaba el pecho

–**No era mi intensión**-le sonrió **–yo no huyo-**le dijo

–**pues a mí me parece que si-**se acercó a ella hasta dejarla acorralada entre su cuerpo y mesa de la cocina

–**No…-**estaba nerviosa y no la miraba

–**Si…-**se acercó **–mírame-**le pidió tomando en su ano al cara de la chica apura que lo hiciera y estampando sus labios con los de ella, un beso que las dos disfrutaron

– **¿Qué haces?-**la empujo para separarse

–**lo que he deseado hacer desde que te vi-**contesto como si fuera lo más obvio

–**En tu vida lo vuelvas a hacer-**fue lo último que dijo antes de empujar a la latina e irse de la cocina

– **¡demonios!-**se maldijo la chica y salió también para irse de la casa.

La chica salió y se subio al coche en al parte de atrás porque ahora serian su madre Santana la que lo llevara, podía ver a esa morena que le estaba haciendo latir el corazón, en eso estaba que ni se fijó en que momento su hermana entro.

–**te gusto la chica ¿no es así?-**le pregunto

–**No-**negó

–**eres una mala mentirosa pero haya tu-**le dijo **–solo te advierto, la chica tiene novio y es mejor que no intentes nada-**le informo, la latina se quedó de a cuadros tras la información demasiado tarde, por lo que negó con la cabeza, la morenita podía ver a la chica en la ventana y la veía con furia, cuando las madres de las dos gemelas se despidieron subieron al su camioneta con la promesa de encontrarse otra vez.

–**Que inesperado fue eso-**dijo Quinn

–**Concuerdo contigo-**le sonrió a su esposa **–entremos-**las cuatro entraron

– **¿Y qué les pareció Alexz?-**pregunto Beth

–**Que es una chica muy ionteligente y que llegara bastante lejos-**le sonrió su adre rubia

–**Además de que es muy educada y humilde-**agrego la morena

– **¿Verdad que si?-**tenía una enorme sonrisa

–**Por supuesto**-le sonrió

– **¿Y a ti Michele que te pareció la gemela de la novia de tu hermana?**-pregunto

–**Normal-**dijo y se dio la vuelta, tratando de olvidar el sabor de los labios de la otra chica **–tengo novio, y lo quiero-**se recordó **–y esa chica no va a venir a trastornar mi vida-**se aseguró antes de entrar a su cuarto.

Abajo Beth se retiró a su cuarto y las dos mujeres se quedaron solas, las dos se sentaron en el sillón más grande.

– **¿Te esperabas eso?-**pregunto

–**jamás-**se dejó abrazar por su mujer **–me imagine que terminaríamos así, y volver a encontrarnos con ella, mucho menos que nuestras hijas estarían juntas-**la rubia le acariciaba su cabello ahora corto, ya no era su melena larga era corto

–**ni yo, pero me siento aliviada al fin pudimos cerrar ese círculo, ahora podemos entablar una relación de amistada verdadera-**le beso al frente

–**De eso estoy yo también segura-**se dejó consentir por su esposa.

_Si ese era lo que ellas habían formado desde hace años, una familia unida que ahora se uniría a otra, de la cual nunca se imaginaron, relaciones que se están estabilizados, y relaciones que están por nacer._

_Así era la vida de las mujeres que años atrás estaban envueltas en una traición, ya que una la engaño con su mejor amiga, la amiga que se volvió el amor de su vida._

* * *

><p><strong>N2:<strong>

Espero que sea de su agrado, la verdad es que no se so les vaya a gustar, espero que sí, asi que espero algún comentario sea bueno o malo.

¡Nos vemos!

_**Shion&Severely: 3**_


	3. Chapter 3 Te odio

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Agradezco a:**_

_**Areli Escobar**__**, **__**The Evil Queen777,**____**Guest**__**, **__**cc91**__**, **__** .56**__**, **__**Pao Vargas**____por su comentario._

_**Con Tu Mejor Amiga**_

_**Chapter 3: Te odio**_

Varios habían pasado desde que Quinn y Rachel se encontraron con Santana de nuevo, y las dos primeras estaban agradecido que las cosas se hubieran aclarado ya, porque aunque no lo mencionaban alguna vez imaginaron que tendrían que buscarla para cerrar ese círculo, pero en su vida se imaginaron que acabarían con emparentar gracias a su hijas.

Beth estaba feliz de que por fin sus madres conocían a su novia, y es que en verdad estaba enamorada de esa latina que en un principio se hacían la vida imposible pero con el tiempo se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos, cuando se enteró que su chica tenía una gemela no se lo creía, pero al ver que las dos chicas eran idénticas solo pudo decir ¡Wow!

Pero había un miembro de la familia Fabray-Berry que no estaba para nada de contenta con los acontecimientos anteriores, ya que todavía podía recordar a esa chica odiosa, la cual se había atrevido a besarla sin su consentimiento, pero lo que más le molestaba ella es que la chica le había hecho sentir maripositas en el estómago.

Nuestras Faberrys estaban terminando de hacer el desayuno cuando una Beth muy feliz bajaba, para solo tomar un jugo de naranja.

–**Me voy-**dijo saliendo de la cocina

–**Eli… tienes que esperar a Michele-**le recordó su morena madre

–**dile que la veo en el coche, que si no se apura la voy a dejar-**grito saliendo

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando una Michele con signos de a ver dormido mal, se aparecía en la cocina tomándose su vaso de leche para después robarse un panqueque e irse a encontrarse con su hermana.

–**Michele… no te vayas atragantar-**le dijo la rubia al ver como se metía casi completo el panqueque a la boca

–**nof procofef…-**decia saliendo

En la entrada ya estaba una Beth mirándose en el retrovisor a ver si se veía bien su brillo, cuando la morena entro al carro

–**Vámonos-**le dijo tragando lo que tenía en al boca

Su hermana solo sonrió al ver como devoraba el panquecito para luego arrancar con dirección a la escuela, cuando llegaron Alexz ya estaba esperando a su novia, pero no solo ella si no que la gemela de la chica también estaba ahí.

–**Buenos días amor-**saludo a su chica

–**hola vida-**saludo la latina a su novia dándole un beso en la boca, al separarse se dio cuenta de la presencia de la otra chica

–**Hola Valkiria-**le dio un beso en la mejilla

–**Que sorpresa verte aquí-**le decia sonriendo, en cambio la incomodidad de Michele lo notaba Val que solo sonreía con sorna

–**la veras más seguido, mis madres la han cambiado a esta escuela por petición de ella-**informo

–**Que bien-**sonrió, sin notar que la molestia de Michie crecía y más ahora que la chica estaría en la misma escuela que ella

–**Beth… vamos que se nos hará tarde-**hablo sin tratar de ocultar su molestia

–**cierto… ¿realmente te quieres ir a tu salón o te vas a encontrar con Oli…?-**dijo pícaramente mientras le daba un codazo

–**que si es así…-**sonrió al recordar a su novio, a la que no le agrada para nada eso fue a Valkiria que donde antes había una sonrisa socarrona al ver la incomodidad de la morena tras su presencia se borró para quedar seria.

–**Entonces vamos…-**le sonrió, las tres empezaron a caminar, llegaron a los pasillos para dejar sus cosas en su casilleros, no sé si era cosa del destino o algo así, ya que el casillero asignado para Valkiria quedaba a lado de la de Michele

–**hola hermosa…-**le saludo al tenerla a lado mientras metía sus libros y tomaba el que le iba a servir esa hora **– ¿no vas a saludarme?-**pregunto al ver que la de pelo color castaño no le hacía caso **–vamos Michie… salúdame como es debido…-**se estaba acercando a la chica, sus hermanas estaban su mundo que ni se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba

–**No me llames Michie-**se quejó **–dio que lo hagan…-**le miro con furia tratando de alejarse de ella

–**tú lo odias… a me gusta más para ti Michie…-**la iba arrinconar de nuevo pero… alguien hablo a la chica

–**Michele…-**un joven bastante apuesto, de un hermoso cabello rubio, unos ojazos azules su piel blanca y una sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental llegaba hasta ella **–amor te extrañe mucho… no pude hablarte ayer… porque entrene con el equipo… y cuando llegue a casa mama me pidió que la acompañara a ella y a mami a cenar con unas viejas amigas… asi que perdón…-**se disculpaba el chico, sin darse cuenta de la presencia d ela otra chica que torció la boca la escucha como él llamaba a la morena

– **¡ey Oli! Mi vida respira…-**le sonrió tontamente, causando una clara molestia en la latina parada ahí **–hablas muy rápido… y no tienes por qué disculparte lo entiendo perfectamente, además ayer yo también estuve en una cena con los padres de la novia de Beth…-**le informo

–**es verdad me habías dicho…-**la chica le sonrió

–**dejemos eso… ya que no me has saludado como se debe-**le reprendió, el chico solo negó con la cabeza antes de inclinarse para capturar los labios de la chica que correspondió con gusto.

La rubia gemela que estaba seria al ver el beso sintió como le oprimían el pecho, sentía su corazón doler como jamás le habai pasado, desde la noche en que había probado los labios de la morena no podía sacársela de la cabeza, sentía la necesidad de volver a sentirlos, por lo mismo había hecho que la cambiaran de escuela para poder estar con ella, pero esto no se lo esperaba.

–**Cof… cof… interrumpo**-hablo con molestia en la voz la otra chica

–**ehhh… no…-**el chico trato de negar al verse sorprendido por la inesperada interrupción de la chica

–**sí, claro que interrumpes, que no ves que estamos ocupados…-**le gruño prácticamente, y todo porque el recuerdo de su beso se pasaba por su cabeza

–**Barbra…-**le llamo por su primer nombre, la morena sabía que si le llamaba de esa forma era porque no le gustaba como había hablado a esa chica

–**lo siento… mira Oli, ella es la gemela de la novia de Beth, Oliver te presento a Valkiria López-Pierce**-señalo a la chica **–Valkiria te presento a Oliver Wilde-Rose…-**el chico le sonrió sinceramente, lo que ocasionó que sintiera una irritación la latina, ya que él era el chico casi perfecto lo que a ella la dejaba como una tonta ya que no podría luchar contra el de esa manera

–**mucho gusto Valkiria, como ya dijo mi novia soy Oliver Wilde-Rose, soy el Quarterback de los Wolf Black´s de la escuela-**entrelazo su mano con la de su novia

–**un gusto Oliver…-**miro a Michele que estaba incomoda **–hace cuento eres quarterback?-**pregunto

–**Desde hace dos años-**le sonrió

– **¿eso quiere decir que estas en último año?-**estaba sorprendida

–**acertaste… y ya sé porque lo preguntas, lo dices porque Michele tiene 15 y está en primero año, yo estoy en el último y tengo 18 ¿no es así?**-la rubia torció la boca

–**Si…-**dijo entre dientes

–**no te preocupes… mis madres se encargaron de darme el ejemplo de cómo tratar a una mujer… amo a Barbra y la respeto, jamás le obligaría hacer nada que ella no quisiera…-**declaro, la morena negó con la cabeza sonriendo como enamorada, pero también un poco contrariada por la repentina honestidad de su novio además de la curiosidad de la otra que más bien parecía celosa

–**bueno Oli amor, no tienes por qué darle explicaciones a ella, realmente apenas y tenemos unos días de conocernos, no es ni siquiera una miaga, así que ella no es importante-**aseguro seria, pudo ver cierto dolor en los ojos de la chica, pero a ella que el importaba, ella quería a su novio y ninguna persona y menos una chica que se creía con derecho sobre ella **–vamos amor, que ya tengo que estar en mi salón-**jalo a su novio

–**fue un gusto conocerte Valkiria…-**casi le grito al verse arrastrado por su novia

–**te odio…-**susurro al ver a los dos irse

–**no, no lo haces…-**una voz de tras de ella la sorprendió, se voltio despacio y se encontró con una castaña ojos verdes **–hola… soy Emily Wilde-Rose soy la hermana de Oliver…-**sonrió

–**Ehhh… hola…-**le miro seria

–**perdón por meterme en tu debate… pero como te dije no la odias, realmente te gusta, pero no lo aceptas… ¿estoy en lo cierto verdad?-**la rubia le fulmino para luego suspirar con derrota

–**no te lo voy negar esa chica me tiene de cabeza, jamás me había pasado esto y es la primera vez que una mujer me llama la atención, siempre había tenido claro mis sexualidad, pero desde que la conocí hizo que mi corazón latiera como nunca lo había hecho con ninguno de mis ex novios-**confeso

–**bueno… realmente te aconsejo que definas que es lo que sientes por ella, y no te lances al ruedo son saber torear porque vas a salir corneada, te lo digo porque Oliver es mi hermano, él es una chico encantador, guapo y sexy, buena persona, amable, sincero y muy respetuoso gracias a mis madres y eso lo tengo bien claro y creo que todos lo saben… pero también sé que lo que Mich siente por él no es amor, es más bien un gran cariño por su apoyo cuando lo necesito, yo te voy ayudar a enamorarla pero primero tienes que definir qué es lo que quieres y sientes antes de hacerlo, porque Michele no se merece ser confundida…-**le sonrió

–**gracias…-**le miro **–tu… ¿también te gustan las chicas?-**pregunto, la chica le miro alzo una ceja y se soltó a reir

–**que buena broma, pero no te niego que puedo reconocer cuando una chica esta buena… pero tengo bien definido mis preferencias y las chicas no me van…-**aseguro con una enorme sonrisa

–**me alegro… yo creo que hare lo que me dices y luego de que lo haga podré hacer lo que crea bueno…-**la otra asintió **–me voy tengo algebra y no quiero llegar tarde…-**le comento

– **¿Estas con Gustav?-**le pregunto

–**Sí, es lo que dice mi horario…-**miro el papel

–**te recomiendo que corras… es bastante estricto con lo del horario, te veré después…-**la otra solo agito su mano en signo de adiós y salió corriendo en busca del salón que sería para ella **–espero que no salgas lastimado Oliver, te quiero pero sé muy bien que Michele te quiere mas no te ama, y eso será muy doloroso para ti…-**susurraba mientras se iba a su salón.

_**Casa Fabray-Berry…**_

Quinn Fabray-Berry se encontraba dándole el desayuno a sus gemelas, mientras esperaba por su esposa que estaba en la habitación dándose un baño, porque tenía una reunión importante con un empresario que quería abrir una escuela de talentos en Nueva York.

–**vamos Alice… come-**le daba el tenedorcito para que ella lo hiciera sola ya que la pequeña no quería que se al diera ella

–**Shi…-**chillaba llevándose a la boca el pedazo de hot cakes

–**Elise…-**le miro ya que la pequeña comía y se manchaba toda **–ven aquí…-**le limpiaba la carita

La morena baja las escaleras para entrar en la cocina y encontrara su hermosa esposa y sus hijas de esa manera hicieron que una enorme sonrisa se le formara en el rostro

–**amor…-**llamo entrando **–ya me voy-**le informo

–**estaba bien…-**sonrió, la morena se acercó le dio un beso en los labios

–**Adiós diablillos**-le beso la coronilla a cada una de sus nenas que le sonreía feliz

–**mami…-**chillaron cuando les repartió besos por todos lados

–**Rach… nena se te hará tarde-**le recordó al rubia

–**cierto Lucy, me voy nos vemos al rato…**-salió para irse

–**Si será tonta su mama…-**lo grito y las niñas rieron

– **¡Te escuche Lucy!-**le devolvieron el grito

–**ese era la idea…-**grito de nuevo y las niñas le apoyaron aporreando sus tenedores en la mesa

–**Tonta mami-**chillaban, al rubia solo negó con la cabeza al ver como habían dejado la mesa y lo feliz que estaban las pequeñas, en eso sintió como algo se untaba en sus pies

–**mini…-**le hablo la gatita de color gris que se restregaba en ella **–tienes hambre ¿no pequeña?-**la gatita maulló viéndola con esa par de ojos muy parecidos a los de ella se levantó y le dio su alimento a la gatita que ronroneo feliz

–**Lista niñas…-**al ver que ya habían comido todo lo que había en su plato

Una vez que ellas estaban listas de comer se las llevó a su habitación para darles un baño, para esperar la llegada de su esposa y de sus hijas del colegio, las niñas estaban jugando en la sala horas después, eran la 2 y Rachel le mando un mensaje diciendo que llegaba en media hora que estaba en camino, sus hijas estaban por llegar.

– **¡La odio!-**eso grito fue lo primero que escucho Quinn cuando se abría la puerta, inmediatamente vio cómo su morena hija entraba bañada de algún liquido rojo

–**Michele ¿qué te ha pasado?-**le pregunto

–**me ha pasado que una idiota, estúpida e incompetente me ha echado un granizado encima, ¿y quieres saber quién fue esa maldita?-**su madre asintió **–fue la gemela estúpida de Valerie la novia de Beth, esa maldita de Valkiria, la odio mama, la odio-**grito corriendo a su habitación, en eso que Beth entraba de la mano de Valeria seguida una cabizbaja Valkiria que también estaba manchada de esa liquido

–**Beth…-**llamo a su hija mayor **– ¿me puedes explicar que es lo que ha pasado?-**pidió

–**sí, mira mama… lo que pasa es que Michele estaba en el campo de futbol viendo entrenar a Oliver, y bueno Valkiria estaba jugando con un balón, pero al patear el balo esta reboto en un poste y se desvió dándole a la Emily la amiga de Michele la cual traía un granizado y bueno este cayó encima de ella, cuando Kiria fue a disculparse Michele no reacciono muy bien ya que le tiro el resto del granizado encima, y eso fue lo que paso-**conto, la rubia miro a la chica que mantenía la mirada abajo

–**Valkiria no te preocupes, no te culpo ha sido un accidente ya verás que Michele lo comprenderá pronto-**trataba de animarla

–**no lo creo… al parecer no le caigo para nada bien-**decia

–**bueno… dejemos eso por la paz… ¿se quedan a comer? Mi esposa debe estar por llegar-**informaba

–**Nos encantaría, pero creo que Valkiria debería ir a cambiarse a la casa…-**señalo a su gemela que estaba toda llena del granizado

–**Bueno… entonces para la próxima**-sonrió

–**Por supuesto**-acepto

Beth acompaño a la salida se despidió de su novia y cuñada antes de regresar a donde su madre rubia la esperaba con una sonrisa de lado.

–**no sé qué le pasa Michele ma, pero de algo estoy segura es que Valkiria no es de su agrado, la veo muy tensa cuando ella está presente-**le contaba

–**Ya hablaremos tu mami y yo con ella después, ve a dejar tus cosas a tu cuarto dile a Michele que se lave las manos y baje que apenas llegue su madre comeremos-**le pidió

–**Claro mama-**le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de subir las escaleras

– **¡dios! Estas niñas me sacaran canas verdes…-**suspiro

– **¿Por qué?-**una voz detrás de ella le pregunto

–**Rachel… me has asustado-**le decia con la mano en el pecho

–**Lo siento…-**se disculpó

–**No te preocupes…-**le sonrió **–lo digo por tus hijas… son unos demonios creo que mejor comemos y después te cuento por qué-**la morena asintió

Las dos caminaron hacia la sala donde las gemelas al ver llegar a su madre morena, corrieron hacia ella para abrazarla ante eso la morena las cogió en brazos mientras la rubia sonreía feliz ante la imagen.

Y es que quien iba a pensar que después de que se descubriera su engaño con aquella morena, iba hacer feliz de esa manera con la misma.

**N2:**

Espero que sea de su agrado, la verdad es que no se so les vaya a gustar, espero que sí, asi que espero algún comentario sea bueno o malo.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo Capitulo **Confusiones**

_**Shion&Severely: 3**_


End file.
